Better Than Me
by Carol wells
Summary: "Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, mas eu quero que você saiba que, agora eu estou mudando minhas ações. Eu não vou deixar você livre, mesmo sabendo que você merece algo muito melhor que eu."
1. Shattered

Better Than Me.

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

Betada por: Nina Point du Lac.

Capitulo **01** – Shattered

"**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain**

_Todo esse tempo perdido em vão, anos desperdiçados, ganhos desperdiçados. _

**All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over **

_Tudo está perdido, mas a esperança me lembra e essa guerra não acabou._ "

(Shattered – Trading Yesterday)

_- Quem era? – Sasuke perguntou, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja, no instante que o Sabaku se sentou à mesa._

_- Você não vai querer saber. – Gaara o avisou após um longo suspiro._

_Estavam em mais um bar barulhento e extremamente iluminado. Era a mesma rotina toda noite, mesmo estando em cidades diferentes. Em toda turnê, os garotos se reuniam para beber nos melhores bares da cidade, e é claro, encontrar mulheres._

_- Quem era? – Insistiu o Uchiha._

_- Ino. – O outro respondeu prendendo o ar como se escondesse algo._

_- Ah... – Sasuke murmurou surpreso. – Vocês voltaram?_

_- Não! – Gaara se apressou em responder, visivelmente nervoso. – É sobre você._

_- Como assim? – Sasuke prendeu o ar. O nervosismo do ruivo passou automaticamente ao Uchiha, que franziu o cenho._

_Gaara suspirou pesadamente como se escolhesse as suas próximas palavras._

_- Bom... Como você não atendia o celular, Ino me mandou te passar um recado. – Gaara disse por fim, ainda apreensivo._

_- Não enrola, Gaara! – Sasuke aumentou o tom de voz._

_O Uchiha suava, suas mãos estavam inquietas assim como seus pés, que teimavam em ir de encontro ao chão, sua cabeça rodava, sim, Sasuke estava nervoso e era raro algo assim acontecer._

_- Sakura pediu o divórcio. – Gaara suspirou ao ver o nervosismo do amigo, mas mesmo assim respondeu sem rodeios._

_O choque foi grande, Sasuke, que já esperava uma noticia ruim, acabou deixando a garrafa de cerveja que segurava cair enquanto a palavra divórcio ecoava em sua cabeça._

Merda, Sasuke sempre soube que o casamento dos dois não ia muito bem, mentiras a parte, o relacionamento que nunca foi bom ia de mal a pior e um dos grandes motivos disso era o tempo. Sakura engravidara muito nova, com vinte e dois anos para sermos exatos, e nessa época o Uchiha mal tinha completado vinte e oito e com absoluta certeza um filho não estava nos planos de nenhum dos dois.

Casaram-se mais por obrigação do que por vontade, pelo menos por parte do Uchiha, claro, já que Sakura acabou inevitavelmente se apaixonando por ele. Mas nem o casamento, nem o filho conseguiram conter o jeito mulherengo, safado e festeiro do guitarrista da _Alternative Solution_, um das bandas mais famosas entre os adolescentes atualmente.

O que causava muitos e constantes problemas no casamento e na mídia, e é claro que Sakura não é de ferro, todos nós sabíamos que cedo ou tarde a garota acabaria não agüentando a confusão, os problemas e o assedio e se separando do Uchiha.

Agora, três dias depois da declaração a mídia e cinco após a audição viam telefone, Sasuke se remoia em seu apartamento frio e escuro, e o motivo de tudo isso era a saudades que o Uchiha sentia da ex-mulher.

"Ela era só mais uma com quem eu dormia", o guitarrista tentava se convencer repetindo diversas vezes essa mesma mentira. Sim, era mentira, mesmo havendo muitas outras, Haruno Sakura era única, especial.

Pensava em como sua filha, Mitsue, estava lidando com tudo isso, afinal, ela tinha apenas três anos, não deveria ter idéia do que estava acontecendo. Mas logo em seguida o Uchiha se recriminou pelo pensamento, nunca fora um pai presente, via a garota uma vez por mês, isso quando a via.

O Uchiha podia colocar a culpa no trabalho, já que os shows e as turnês o deixam sem tempo, mas o moreno sabia que o tempo que passava com mulheres e festas poderia ser utilizado com a filha.

Sasuke admirava o fato de que Sakura conseguia ser a melhor mãe do mundo e ainda se dedicar a carreira de modelo e estilista e mesmo assim ainda causar inveja na maior parte da população feminina do mundo.

Suspirou pesadamente, mas infelizmente havia perdido a mulher de sua vida e o fruto do relacionamento dos dois, sabia que a falta que ele estava sentindo não era normal, mas bom... É o que as pessoas dizem, você só percebe o que tem quando o perde.

Mas não podia deixar de se perguntar: como as suas pequenas estavam? Como Sakura iria se virar sozinha? Como Mitsue iria viver sem um pai? Mas as respostas logo ecoavam em sua mente, o fazendo crer que provavelmente as duas estariam muito melhor sem ele por perto.

Não, não podia ser assim, não desse jeito, não podia permitir que a melhor parte dele fosse embora desse jeito, deveria lutar ou pelo menos tentar, afinal, por elas tudo vale a pena, certo?

5:45 da manhã, normalmente nesse horário a maioria dos habitantes da capital da Inglaterra estariam no vigésimo quinto sono, mas naquela casa branca com janelas e portas de vidro espelhados um protótipo de gente estava a mil por hora.

Uchiha Mitsue possuía cabelos rosados que iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, olhos verdes escuros grandes e chamativos, pele branca com um nariz empinado e boca rosada, tirando os olhos era definitivamente a cópia perfeita de sua mãe.

- Mamãe! – A pequena usava todo seu fôlego para tentar acordar a mãe que revirava na cama fazendo com que Mith, como era carinhosamente chamada pela mãe, risse da situação.

A pequena negou com a cabeça antes de correr o mais rápido que conseguiu e pular em cima da mãe que soltou uma gargalhada antes de girar Mitsue e começar a fazer cócegas e arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa da garota.

- Bom dia minha princesa. – Sakura sussurrou antes de depositar um beijo na testa da filha.

- Dia. – Repetiu a pequena ganhando vários beijos da mãe.

Sakura achava a coisa mais fofa do mundo quando a filha tentava repetir tudo o que ela falava.

A Haruno suspirou antes de se jogar na cama novamente. Sim, ela voltara a ser Haruno há seis dias atrás, e sinceramente? Não fazia tanta diferença, continuava com a mesma rotina de sempre, só que em uma casa diferente, e era desse jeito que Mith pensava também.

Não que a Uchiha não gostasse do pai, pelo contrário, ela o amava, mas nunca conviveu muito com ele, então não fazia diferença, e se essa separação deixasse Sakura feliz, a garota não se importava.

- Mamãe. – A voz fofa e infantil da pequena tirou Sakura de seus pensamentos.

- Sim, minha princesa? – Sakura respondeu dirigindo a ela um sorriso fraco.

- Tava pensando no papai né? – A menina sussurrou baixo temendo falar algo de errado e magoar a mãe.

Sakura encarou a menina surpresa, mas suspirou, não podia mentir para ela.

- Sim. – A Haruno murmurou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – A menina sussurrou, envolvendo a mãe em um abraço apertado.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça tentando segurar as lagrimas, não choraria mais, não por ele.

- Você precisa se arrumar para a escolinha, querida. – Sakura comentou quando conseguiu se controlar.

A pequena se jogou na cama tentando inutilmente se embolar no edredom fazendo uma enorme careta de desgosto.

- Tenho? – A voz da criança saiu abafada.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da Haruno, sua filha era definitivamente a melhor coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido.

- Tem. – Sakura pegou a garota no colo sem muita dificuldade e correu em direção ao banheiro.

Mitsue gargalhava de felicidade, aproveitava o quanto podia o tempo com a mãe porque sabia que ela ficaria a manhã inteira no estúdio e isso a irritava, não gostava de ficar muito tempo longe de Sakura.

- Princesa. – Sakura a colocou no chão assim que conseguiu fechar a porta do banheiro. – Vamos passar a tarde juntas, tudo bem?

O rosto da criança se iluminou, o sorriso era tão grande que mal cabia em seu pequeno rosto, a felicidade da menina era contagiante, Sakura concluiu assim que começou a sorrir também.

Em menos de uma hora, Sakura já se encontrava a caminho do estúdio fotográfico onde faria as fotos de propaganda para a grife de roupas e acessórios GAP. Por mais que já estivesse no ramo há cinco anos, Sakura continuava nervosa antes de cada sessão de fotos.

Parece besteira para uma super modelo, mas a verdade é que a Haruno não gostava muito dos assédios que recebia e achava estranho ver sua foto espalhadas em lojas e catálogos de roupas.

- Bom dia! – Sakura disse assim que desceu do seu Audi R8 prata.

- Bom dia, querida! – Tsunade, sua agente, correu para cumprimentar a modelo. Sakura considerava essa mulher uma mãe. – Como você está?

Sakura suspirou, previa uma bronca entediante.

- Levando. – A Haruno deu ombros e a loira revirou os olhos. - Mith me faz ficar bem. – Sakura confessou sorrindo.

- Sempre faz. – Tsunade concordou.

- E quais são os planos para hoje? – Sakura desviou do assunto.

- Só a GAP mesmo. – Tsunade deu ombros. – Tarde livre para você e a pequena hoje.

Sakura riu lembrar a felicidade da filha ao saber da noticia.

- Então vamos. – A Haruno parecia mais animada. – Quando mais cedo terminarmos, mais cedo eu chego em casa.

- Olha o interesse! – Brincou a mais velha com um sorriso de canto.

Sakura revirou os olhos e se dirigiu ao seu camarim para começar a se preparar para as fotos.

O relógio podia marcar dez horas da manhã, mas Sasuke não tinha a menor vontade de se levantar, era o dia de voltarem para a Inglaterra, e voltar para casa não parecia nada atraente aos olhos do Uchiha.

Voltar para que? É o que ele se perguntava a cada segundo enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, a resposta era simples, voltar para um apartamento vazio, sem qualquer alegria e sem a presença das suas pequenas.

Precisava pensar em um jeito de tê-las de volta, e rápido! O Uchiha suspirou se afundando na cama, tinha um bom tempo para pensar sobre isso na volta para Londres...

Mas era ansiedade e angustia de mais para que o Uchiha conseguisse dormir, ele precisava delas, urgentemente. Ele fechou os olhos com devagar, tentando pensar com calma e clareza.

Sasuke tateou a cômoda com a mão em busca de seu celular, estava ansioso para por o mal pensado e estranho plano em pratica, mas estava desesperado para ver Sakura, mesmo que de longe.

- Kakashi? – Sasuke perguntou assim que ouviu a voz sonolenta. – Tem como eu encontrar com Sakura e Mitsue hoje?

**Nota da Autora: **Eu admito que estava com essa idéia na cabeça a um tempo já, mas nunca tive nem coragem, nem vontade de posta-la, sei também que tenho que continuar as minhas outras fanfics, mas algumas pessoas me importunaram tanto que aqui ela está, eu espero que vocês gostem e que comentem, eu vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, mesmo que existam – muitos - fatores que contribuam para que a atualização atrase, mas eu juro a vocês que eu tento!

**Nota da Beta: **#cof, cof# Genial #cof, cof#. Porque, gente, tudo o que a Carol escreve é genial. Não, mais do que genial, é FAN-TÁS-TI-CO. E ela sabe todos os nomes/sobrenomes alemães e judeus que vocês perguntarem, #fato :D O poder do google. Essa história é simplesmente perfeita, gzuis, eu simplesmente amei a Mith. Ela é muito fofa. E eu quero uma filha como ela D:

Vou avisando, seres, comentem ou eu puxo seu pé de noite. Xoxo :* (Nina-chan)


	2. Say All I need

Better Than Me

Capitulo **02** – Say (All I need)

"**Do you know where your heart is?**

_Você sabe onde o seu coração está?_

**Do you think you can find it?**

_Você acha que pode encontrá-lo?_

**Or did you trade it for something**

_Ou você o trocou por alguma coisa_

**Somewhere better just to have it?**

_Algum lugar que valia mais a pena ter?_

**Do you know where your love is?**

_Você sabe onde seu amor está?_

**Do you think that you lost it?**

_Você acha que o perdeu?"_

(Say, All I need. – One Republic).

- Você vai assustá-la. – Neji concluiu após ouvir o plano do Uchiha.

- Qual delas? – Naruto perguntou boquiaberto, nunca imaginou o guitarrista nessa situação.

- As duas! – Gaara respondeu revirando os olhos. – Sakura vai achar que você está brincando com ela e a Mith com absoluta certeza vai se assustar com você andando do nada em direção a elas.

- E o que eu devo fazer então? – Sasuke perguntou após um longo suspiro.

Um silêncio se instalou no avião, ninguém sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar e isso estava irritando seriamente Sasuke, droga! Isso não devia ser tão difícil, mas a vida real não é como nos filmes de adolescentes...

- Quem morreu? – Kakashi perguntou assim que se sentou novamente no seu lugar.

- Como? – Gaara perguntou confuso.

- Vocês estavam em silêncio. – Kakashi deu ombros. – Quem morreu?

- O amor. – Sasuke murmurou distraído.

Gaara revirou os olhos junto com o resto dos meninos.

- Uma aproximação sutil! – Neji concluiu após dar ombros.

- Explique-se. – Naruto pediu, estava interessado na conversa.

- Tente se aproximar aos poucos. – O homem de olhos perolados afirmou. – Sem pressioná-la ou assustá-la.

- Isso quer dizer que... – Sasuke começou, mas foi prontamente interrompido.

- Você tem que reconquistá-la! – Gaara afirmou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Certo, bando de gênios. – Sasuke disse irônico. – E como eu faço isso?

- Se vire. – Neji deu ombros voltando a sua atenção para o livro que lia. – Nós nem deveríamos estar nos metendo nesse assunto, afinal, você fez a merda! Nada mais justo do que você concertar.

Ótimos amigos eu fui arranjar, Sasuke pensou antes de bufar e se afundar no banco do avião, precisava dela de volta! Desde o fim do relacionamento o Uchiha não tinha dormido com nenhuma mulher, e nem tinha vontade! Queria a sua Sakura ali com ele, como deveria ser sempre...

- Mith! – Sakura chamou a filha da cozinha com um tom de voz desamparado.

- Mamãe? – A pequena perguntou entrando na cozinha devagar e um pouco preocupada com o tom de voz da mãe.

- Princesa! – Sakura a pegou no colo. – Você se importa em lancharmos fora?

- Você queimou os waffles? – A garotinha perguntou fazendo bico.

Sakura riu de leve depositando um beijo na testa da menina.

- Culpe o seu pai. – Sakura brincou, mas logo percebeu o que disse.

- Vamos à Starbucks, mamãe! – A Uchiha sorriu. Faria tudo o possível para que a mãe ficasse bem, nem que para isso ela tivesse que não falar ou ver o pai!

- Claro, querida. – Sakura deu um sorriso fraco. – Vou te alimentar primeiro!

A pequena sorriu aliviada.

- E depois? – Os olhos verde-escuros brilharam durante a pergunta.

Sakura parou por um momento pensativa.

- Aonde você quer ir? – A rosada perguntou logo em seguida.

- Onde você quiser mamãe! – A Uchiha respondeu sincera passando um bracinho pelo pescoço da mãe.

- Bom... – Sakura disse divertida antes de atacar a filha com beijos. – Eu acho que eu quero ir ao cinema.

A menina deu um grito divertido, adorava passear com a mãe! Sakura sempre parecia mais feliz durante esses passeios, e é claro, Mith ganhava toda a atenção do mundo.

- Vá por um casaco. – Sakura disse assim que colocou a pequena no chão. – Vou pegar as chaves do carro.

Da casa delas em North London ao centro comercial dava uma boa distancia, mas mãe e filha não se importavam, estavam conversando, brincando e até cantando junto ao rádio felizes, como sempre faziam.

- Mith! Não grite tanto! – Sakura avisou a filha, rindo baixo.

- Desculpe mamãe. – A menina ficou da cor do casaco de tão vermelha.

Sakura riu, sua filha era uma graça, mas a sua alegria durou pouco, já que uma seqüência de acordes foi reproduzida pelo rádio, droga! Nem divorciados Sakura não conseguia passar um dia sem ouvir uma musica da _Alternative Solution_?

"**The good life is what I need,**

_A boa vida é e eu preciso_,

**Too many people stepping over me,**

_Muitas pessoas estão pisando em mim_,

**The only thing that's been on my mind,**

_A única coisa que tem estado em minha mente,_

**The one thing I need before I die.**

_A única coisa que eu preciso antes de morrer."_

Sakura deu uma risada irônica ao ouvir a voz rouca de Sasuke, a letra da música era definitivamente a cara dele! Claro que Sakura tinha certeza que ela tinha sido composta por Gaara, o ruivo era o único ali que tinha um talento nato para compor, não que os outros meninos não fossem bons... Eles eram! Mas Gaara era o melhor compositor.

"**All I want is a little of the good life,**

_Tudo que quero é um pouco da boa vida_

**All I needs to have a good time,**

_Tudo que eu preciso é ter uma folga_

**Oh, Oh, Oh... The Good Life,**

_Oh, Oh, Oh... A boa vida_.

**All I want is a little of the good life,**

_Tudo que quero é um pouco da boa vida_

**All I needs to have a good time,**

_Tudo que eu preciso é ter uma folga_

**Oh, Oh, Oh... The Good Life.**

_Oh, Oh, Oh... A boa vida."_

( The Good Life – Three Days Grace)

Sem duvidas qualquer um que ouvisse podia afirmar com absoluta certeza que eles eram bons e que teriam um futuro promissor no ramo musical e a Haruno não discordava! Pelo contrario era muito fã da banda e sempre que podia ia aos shows para apoiar o ex-marido e os amigos, até Mith já deu o ar de sua graça em um dos shows da banda.

- É o papai? – Mith perguntou ao perceber o silêncio da mãe.

- É sim, querida. – Sakura respondeu, a rosada conseguiu disfarçar bem a voz fraca, mas a pequena percebeu.

Mith suspirou, por mais que gostasse do pai, da banda e até da música... Sakura vinha em primeiro lugar.

- Muda mamãe. – Mith pediu, dando um sorriso fraco que rapidamente foi retribuído pela Haruno.

- Não precisa, querida! Já estamos chegando e a música já está acabando mesmo. – Sakura deu ombros, voltando a atenção para a rua um pouco vazia por causa do horário.

Mith suspirou se afundando no banco, seus pais eram tão complicados!

- Chegamos! – Sakura avisou abrindo um enorme sorriso. – E a fome?

Mitsue abriu os braços como se respondesse o tamanho da fome que sentia fazendo com que Sakura gargalhasse antes de soltar a menina da cadeirinha e sair do carro para ajudar a filha.

O Aeroporto de Heathrow estava lotado! Muitos fãs se amontoavam e se acotuvelavam para ver os integrantes da banda de volta a sua terra natal, era sempre assim, por onde passavam os caras da _Alternative Solution_ levavam muitos fãs ao delírio! Seja nos shows ou fora deles.

- Tem um mar nos esperando! – Neji avisou aos outros após pegar a sua mala da esteira.

- Um mar? – Naruto disse incrédulo. – Isso para mim é um oceano!

- Nada além do que sempre vemos. – Kakashi suspirou. – Sejam simpáticos!

Os meninos reviraram os olhos arrastando as malas para fora da sala de desembarque. Os gritos das fãs poderiam ser comparados a terremotos ou a qualquer coisa igualmente abaladora.

- Sasuke! – Um repórter gritou assim que enxergou o moreno.

E era óbvio que a mídia também estaria por lá fazendo o maior alvoroço, todos queriam uma declaração do guitarrista sobre a separação, sobre Sakura e sobre Mitsue.

- Sasuke! Uma palavrinha! – Uma jornalista gritou tentando atravessar o mar de câmeras.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, isso era ridículo, na opinião dele, mas tinha certeza que isso iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Certo. – O moreno suspirou. – Mas um de cada vez.

Os repórteres vibraram com a resposta do Uchiha, era quase como uma coletiva de imprensa! Muito mais do que qualquer um ali esperava do guitarrista solo de uma das maiores bandas da Inglaterra.

- Você e Sakura já conversaram? – Um jornalista perguntou o que todos ali gostariam de saber.

- Não. – Sasuke respondeu. – Acabei de voltar de uma turnê como todos podem ver e não tive tempo nem para respirar ainda.

- E Mitsue? – O primeiro repórter perguntou.

- O que tem ela? – Sasuke franziu o cenho, tanto ele quanto Sakura não gostavam de expor a filha, afinal, as figuras publicas ali eram eles não a pequena.

- Você já a viu ou falou com ela? – O repórter continuou.

- Não. – Sasuke respondeu frio como sempre. – Como já disse antes não tive tempo para isso.

- E como era o casamento de vocês? – Uma mulher perguntou assim que encontrou a brecha certa.

Sasuke respirou fundo, as perguntas estavam começando a ficarem pessoal de mais.

- Normal. – O moreno respondeu por fim. – Só não tínhamos muito tempo para nos encontrarmos.

- E por quê? – Vários repórteres perguntaram ao mesmo tempo irritando profundamente o Uchiha.

- Tentem namorar com algum famoso que descobriram a resposta. – Naruto se intrometeu descontraindo a entrevista.

- Você sabia que Sakura foi eleita uma das mulheres mais bonitas do Reino Unido? – O primeiro jornalista perguntou.

- Ela mereceu estar nessa lista. – Sasuke respondeu com sinceridade.

- Acha que muitos homens estarão atrás dela agora que o casamento de vocês terminou? – O mesmo homem perguntou.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos respirando fundo, ele já sabia da merda que tinha feito! Não queria e nem precisava que alguém ficasse o lembrando disso o tempo todo! Esse era o trabalho de sua consciência! Claro que todos os homens do mundo estariam aos pés da Haruno se ela quisesse! Afinal, quem não gostaria de ter uma mulher como a Sakura?

- Estamos todos cansados, sem mais perguntas, por favor! – Gaara ao sentir o clima pesado que se instalou no local tratou logo de impedir aquele circo todo.

O Hyde Park estava um pouco movimentado de mais para um dia de semana qualquer, mas nada muito alarmante o que agradava muito Sakura que se divertia observando sua filha brincar no parquinho do enorme jardim.

- Mith! – Sakura a chamou quando viu a pequena correndo para o escorregador. – Quer um gole de água?

A pequena sorriu andando calmamente até a mãe, esses momentos que passava com a mãe com toda certeza eram os melhores do mundo e Mitsue tentava aproveitar o máximo que conseguia.

- Pode voltar lá para brincar, princesa. – Sakura disse sorrindo assim que sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso.

Sakura suspirou e deixou um sorriso fraco aparecer em seu rosto quando leu o nome "Ino" no identificador de chamadas.

- Amiga. – Ino disse séria assim que a Haruno atendeu o celular. – Preciso te contar algo.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, Ino séria desse jeito não podia significar boa coisa.

- Mith está brincando no escorregador. – Sakura respondeu apreensiva.

Ino suspirou, conhecia a amiga e sabia que aquilo significava um desembucha, mas de uma forma muito discreta.

- Eles voltaram de turnê hoje. – Ino começou tentando amenizar a noticia.

- E daí? – Sakura sabia que Ino não merecia o jeito com que a rosada pronunciou aquelas palavras, mas estava tentando esquecer o Uchiha!

- Ele deu declarações à mídia. – Ino respondeu, Sakura gostava do fato de Ino ser sincera com ela, mesmo que a noticia a machucasse.

- Sobre? – Sakura perguntou fingindo desdém.

- O fim do casamento, você... E Mith. – Ino disse o nome da menina um pouco mais baixo, conhecia a amiga que tinha e com certeza Sakura viraria uma leoa!

- Como? – Sakura estava irritada! – Ele está mesmo fazendo isso? Merda! Sasuke não consegue fazer algo direito pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Ino ouvia tudo em silêncio, era melhor deixar a Haruno descontar a raiva em seus ouvidos do que no pescoço do guitarrista.

- Nós conversamos sobre isso! – Sakura disse indignada! – E nós dois concordamos em não expor minha filha além do necessário!

- Se acalmou? – Ino arriscou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Acho que sim! – Sakura responde um pouco irritada.

- E você vai ficar bem assim que eu desligar esse telefone? – Ino tornou a perguntar.

- Pretendo. – Sakura respondeu.

Ino suspirou.

- Não cometa nenhuma loucura! – A loira avisou antes de desligar o telefone.

Merda! Porque uma coisa dessas tinha que acontecer justo agora? Não queria fazer isso, não estava pronta para o que tinha que fazer. Mas tudo precisava se resolver de um jeito ou de outro!

- Alô? – Sasuke atendeu o telefone sem nem ao menos verificar o identificador de chamadas.

- Precisamos conversar. – Sasuke rapidamente reconheceu a voz e isso o pegou de surpresa! Nunca imaginaria que ela o procurasse.

- Quando? – Sasuke perguntou calmo, tentando substituir a frieza natural da voz por algo que nem ele sabia o que era.

- Amanhã? – A voz estava fraca e apreensiva e isso machucava o Uchiha.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu. – Onde?

- No bar do _Four Season_? – Ela sugeriu.

- O Hotel? – Sasuke questionou.

- Esse mesmo. – Ela respondeu. – Você pode estar lá que horas?

- Vamos de manhã para tomarmos um café juntos. – Sasuke sugeriu.

- Oito horas? – Ela perguntou.

- Certo. Então até lá. – Sasuke respondeu. – E boa noite Sakura, para você e para Mith.

- Igualmente. – Sakura respondeu antes de desligar.

Sasuke não pode conter um fraco sorriso, era muito melhor do que tinha imaginado! Ouvir a voz dela apo tanto tempo era algo maravilhoso! Não queria saber do que se tratava a conversa, não agora, o que importava era que eles se encontrariam amanhã!

_- E como você o conheceu? – A apresentadora do programa de fofocas perguntou à convidada do dia._

_- Em um dos shows. – A ruiva com um vestido extravagante respondeu sorridente._

_- E vocês mantiveram contanto? – A apresentadora perguntou._

_- Não. - A ruiva respondeu. – Transamos no mesmo dia que nos conhecemos._

_- Verdade? – A apresentadora fez uma falsa cara de surpresa._

_- Vocês já deviam esperar algo assim de Uchiha Sasuke. – A ruiva respondeu._

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha desviando os olhos do energético que estava bebendo para a televisão. O que diabos aquela mulher estava fazendo ali?

**Nota da Autora: **Capitulo em tempo recorde, dudes! Nossa, que grande que ele saiu, espero não ter me embolado muito! Obrigada todas as reviews fofas que eu recebi no primeiro capitulo! Elas me deixaram tão feliz! Espero que elas continuem assim!E espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Vou tentar postar o proximo semana que vem! Será que eu consigo fazer uma fanfic semanal? Bom... Vou tentar!

beeijos ;*

Carol Wells

**Nota da Beta: **OMG, era a Karin, cara? Gente, que #tenso o encontro do Sasuke com a Sakura. E juro, quando eu crescer, EU QUERO UMA FILHA COMO A MITH, porra ):

HSAUHSAUSAHUASHU gente é sério, comentem a fic da Cah porque ela é SU-PRE-MA *-*

Xoxo :*

Nina-chan


	3. I Wanna

Capítulo 03 – I Wanna.

"**I never thought that I was so blind**

_Eu nunca pensei que era tão cego_

**I can finally see the truth**

_Finalmente eu consigo ver a verdade_

**It's me for you.**

_Sou eu para você_

**Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side**

_Essa noite você não pode imaginar que eu estou ao seu lado_

**Cuz it's never gonna be the truth**

_Porque isso nunca será verdade_

**So far for you**

_Tão longe de você"_

( I Wanna – The All-American Rejects).

O céu em Londres estava cinza, a chuva era algo inevitável naquela manhã, mas nem isso conseguia abalar o humor do Uchiha. Ora, ele iria encontrar com Sakura tinha como o dia começar de um jeito melhor?E com esse jeito o moreno estava sentado em uma mesa afastada no bar esperando pela Haruno que não tardou a aparecer.

Sakura estava linda! Muito mais charmosa e encantadora do que ele se lembrava, os cabelos róseos agora batiam na cintura e os olhos verdes estavam destacados com uma maquiagem leve e natural, Sasuke havia ficado boquiaberto.

- Err... – Sakura começou sem jeito, não sabia como agir e nem tinha idéia do que falar. – Oi.

A rosada também ficou surpresa, o Uchiha parecia mais pálido do que antes e com os olhos mais opacos, apesar de nada disso acabar com a enorme beleza do guitarrista, mas concluiu que tudo aquilo deveria ser cansaço da turnê. Ou tentava se convencer disso.

- Olá. – Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso de canto, era irônico, mas estava tão nervoso quanto ela. – Como vai?

- Bem. – Sakura respondeu puxando a cadeira para se sentar. – E você?

- Levando. – Sasuke respondeu sincero soltando um discreto suspiro.

O silêncio se instalou por ali de forma constrangedora, Sakura pediu um suco de laranja para acompanhar o Uchiha em seu café, mas nenhum dos dois se atrevia a falar alguma coisa estavam tensos de mais.

- E Mith? – Sasuke perguntou deixando um fraco sorriso escapar. – Por que ela não veio?

- Ela está na escolinha. – Sakura respondeu tomando um gole de seu suco.

- Ela começou há muito tempo? – Sasuke perguntou apreensivo, estava em turnê há quase seis meses.

- Há uns quatro meses. – Sakura sorriu fraco. – Ainda está se adaptando.

Sasuke baixou o olhar, droga! Havia perdido um dos momentos mais importantes na vida de sua filha!

- Nas primeiras semanas... – Sakura começou, olhando para o suco distraída. – Ela chorava e eu passava muito tempo lá com ela, mas agora Mith já fez amiguinhos.

O Uchiha deixou um sorriso de canto aparecer mesmo não sabendo direito o que fazer.

- Mas acho que temos outros assuntos para conversar... – Sakura disse após um suspiro.

- Então você já sabe? – Sasuke perguntou suspirando era meio obvio que ela tenha visto a entrevista.

- Acho meio difícil a noticia não chegar até mim. – A Haruno deu ombros. – Está em todas as revistas.

Sakura tentava agir racionalmente, não permitiria que Sasuke a visse chorar novamente, não tão cedo e não agora! Ele não merecia toda a dor que ela sofria e as lagrimas que derramava.

- Sakura, eu... – Sasuke começou tentando escolher as palavras certas.

- Não. – A rosada o interrompeu. – Eu não quero saber o que você pretende fazer sobre o assunto.

- Mas eu só quero me explicar. – O Uchiha recomeçou.

- E eu não preciso ouvir Sasuke!- Sakura disse segurando disfarçadamente as lágrimas. – Eu não me importo.

Era mentira, e o Uchiha sabia, Sasuke via nos olhos dela o quanto essa conversa a machucava e doía saber disso. A pesar de tudo o que aconteceu não gostava de vê-la sofrer.

- Sakura... – Sasuke respirou fundo. – Eu sei que eu preciso te dar uma explicação, éramos casados, lembra?

Sakura soltou uma risada irônica.

- Sasuke, você nunca me deu uma única explicação no tempo em que estávamos casados. – Sakura afirmou. – Não preciso disso agora.

Sasuke sentia como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara, nunca imaginaria que a Haruno iria jogar essas verdades para cima dele desse jeito, tinha sido pego de surpresa.

- Só que... Eu só te peço uma coisa. – Sakura suspirou, Sasuke nunca fora dela, e a Haruno tinha que encarar esse fato. – Conserve a Mith, ela só tem três anos! Não precisa passar por tudo isso.

- Claro. – Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Não precisava nem ter pedido.

- Era só para ter certeza. – Sakura respirou fundo desviando os olhos para a maquina de café. A pesar de tudo ainda o amava e doía saber que ele se afastaria dela, mesmo que talvez, isso seja melhor...

- Sakura. – Sasuke a chamou, até mesmo o Uchiha estranhou como sua voz saiu... Suave ao chamá-la. – Eu...

Sakura se assustou com a voz do Uchiha, em três anos de casamento ele nunca se dirigiu a ela com uma voz tão suave, e querendo ou não isso desapertou uma esperança dentro dela, talvez ele não precisassem terminar assim.

- Você? – Sakura o incentivou.

- Eu quero ser o mais presente possível na vida da Mith de agora em diante. – Sasuke suspirou. Toda mudança tem um primeiro passo, certo?

Sakura não pode conter um fraco sorriso, talvez as coisas realmente não fossem acabar assim.

- Nunca te impediria de vê-la. – Sakura respondeu. – Afinal, ela é metade sua também, não?

Sasuke suspirou mostrando um fraco sorriso a Haruno, ato que foi rapidamente retribuído. Talvez os meninos tivessem razão, uma aproximação sutil foi a melhor coisa a se fazer.

- Sasuke, eu... – Sakura começou a falar quebrando o silêncio que pairava sobre eles.

- Espera. – Ele a interrompeu. – É rápido, eu juro.

- Certo. – Sakura suspirou, colocando a maxibolsa preta de volta na cadeira.

- Quando poderei vê-la de novo? – Sasuke perguntou decidido.

- Quem? – Sakura se fez de desentendida, a rosada queria realmente fingir que não entendeu a indireta.

O Uchiha deixou escapar um fraco sorriso.

- A Mith... – Ele respondeu. – E você.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha, sempre soube que o Uchiha era direto, mas isso definitivamente a pegou de surpresa.

- Então... – Sasuke suspirou. – Eu ainda quero uma resposta.

Sakura suspirou, estavam indo rápido de mais!

- Não sei Sasuke. – Ela se ajeitou na cadeira. – Eu realmente não sei, estou sendo sufocada por sessões de fotos e convites para os _fashion week _que ainda estão por vir.

Sasuke ficou pensativo por um momento, também iria ficar ocupado durante um bom tempo, saindo daqui ele teria que passar na gravadora para resolverem os assuntos burocráticos e começarem a compor e montar o novo disco da banda, o quinto em estúdio.

- Você também ficará ocupado, certo? – Sakura perguntou.

Era incrível, na opinião de Sasuke, como ela ainda conseguia adivinhar seus pensamentos mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Yep. – Ele respondeu. – Vamos começar a gravar um outro disco.

- Que bom! – Sakura sorriu empolgada. – Fico feliz por vocês!

Sasuke deu a ela um sorriso de canto como resposta, era um obrigado e Sakura entendeu isso.

- Só um segundo. – Sakura avisou tirando o celular do bolso. – Oi minha princesa!

Sakura abriu um doce sorriso assim que ouviu a filha responder, e Sasuke deu um fraco sorriso involuntariamente, se sentia alegre, era bom ter as duas perto dele mesmo que indiretamente.

- Eu juro que estou chegando, meu amor. – Sakura a tranqüilizou. – Vou resolver tudo por aqui e ir o mais rápido possível.

Sasuke sempre soube que Mith era apegada à mãe, mas aquele dialogo estava o surpreendendo, nunca tinha ouvido Mith fazer manha desse jeito.

- Prometo. – Sakura disse rindo levemente. – Espera a mamãe para almoçar ok?

Sakura desligou o celular sorrindo alegremente, Mith conseguia deixá-la feliz mesmo sem ter a intenção.

- Sasuke eu tenho que ir. – Sakura afirmou.

- Ela está impaciente, não é? – Sasuke disse divertido. – Foi bom te ver.

- Digo o mesmo. – Sakura sorriu se levantando da cadeira.

- Só mais uma coisa. – Sasuke suspirou. – Quando nos vemos.

- Sasuke... – Sakura estava escolhendo as suas palavras. – Como já disse eu nunca te proibirei de ver a Mith, ela é tanto sua filha quanto é minha...

O Uchiha suspirou pesadamente, temia as próximas palavras da Haruno mais que gato teme água fria.

- Mas... – A Haruno estava tomando coragem, ou algo assim na visão do Uchiha. – Quanto a nós dois... – Um suspiro. – É melhor deixarmos como está.

- Por quê? – A voz dele saiu fria e distante.

- Não vamos complicar a situação, Sasuke. – Sakura suspirou segurando as lagrimas. – Nos machucamos muito nos últimos anos...

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, principalmente ela, pensou longo em seguida. Droga! Porque ele tinha que estragar tudo?

- Não podemos dar esperanças a Mith, Sasuke – Sakura concluiu. – Nada será como era antes.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, e Sakura se inclinou para depositar um beijo no rosto dele, Sasuke ficou surpreso nunca imaginara isso da Haruno, talvez ele na a conhecesse tão bem quanto achava que conhecia.

- A gente se vê por ai. – Sakura disse antes de deixar o bar do hotel.

- Ela fez isso mesmo? – Neji perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, nem em mil anos pensava que a Haruno agiria desse jeito.

- Exatamente como vocês ouviram. – Sasuke respondeu.

- Acho que não conhecemos a Sakura tão bem quanto gostaríamos. – Gaara concluiu.

- Acho que nem ela se conhece tão bem. – Naruto afirmou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Kakashi perguntou assim que adentrou o estúdio. – Estão parecendo um bando de comadres conversando sobre a vida alheia!

Então o Hatake foi atingido por uma onda de gritos, socos e xingamentos, afinal, quem procura sempre acha, certo?

- Depois dessa confusão toda... – Kakashi suspirou. – O que faremos com o disco?

- Escreveremos e o montaremos. – Naruto disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Certo... – Kakashi respondeu. – Mas temos só alguns meses.

- Alguns meses quanto? – Neji perguntou.

- Cinco ou seis. – Kakashi informou.

- Certo... – Sasuke teve que concordar, apesar de modéstia a parte, eles serem bons, o mercado era competitivo.

- E que mudanças faremos nesse disco? – Neji perguntou.

- Não sei, mas ele ira atrasar um pouco. – Naruto informou.

- E eu posso saber o por quê? – Sasuke perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Naruto abriu o melhor sorriso que podia antes de responder! Um sorriso bem maior que seu próprio rosto.

- Pedi a Hinata em casamento ontem.

**Nota da Autora: **Fanfic semanal! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu quis fazer algo diferente e como eles são adultos na minha fanfic eu resolvi fazê-los mais maduros, espero que vocês tenham gostado! E que a demora tenha valido a pena!  
Sábado que vêm pretendo postar o próximo capítulo dessa fanfic!

beeijos;*

Ah, deixem reviews e eu agradeço muito!

**Nota da Beta: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH O NARUTO PEDIU A HINATA EM CASAMENTO º-º CARALHO. QUE PERFEITO MANO! UHULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, AMEI! SÉRIÃO! AGUARDO A CONTINUAÇÃO, DONA CAH ¬¬ E VEJA LÁ, HEIN, MENINA *-*

xoxo :*

Nina-chan


End file.
